You're Not Invisible
by narniaXisXhome
Summary: Being the sister of a famous popstar is not all it's cracked up to be. Not for 16-year-old Katie Knight, who has been used, abused, broken, and alone thanks to BTR. Plus, there's so many secrets the boys can't find out, her "little problems"... JATIE!
1. prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, any songs/lyrics, or any of the characters, etc.**

****A/N: No, this doesn't mean I'm not updating SAYW, I just HAD to get the idea that was in my head out. I know, I know I shouldn't have started another one. But seriously, I loved this idea I had. Plus, a Jatie, practically my favorite pairing (besides JamesxMe, jk :p)! And, I don't really know how far is too far yet to go with Katie's "issues" (see if you can guess) that will pop up. Like, not with detail, but I'm debating whether to have her less unstable than I do right now... but for now, enjoy!****

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
>You'll be right there shining bright.<br>You're a star and the sky's the limit,  
>And I'll be right by your side.<br>Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me.  
>Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible.<em>

_-Big Time Rush, "Invisible"_

Being the sister of a famous popstar is _not _all it's cracked up to be. Sure, there's the perks like free tickets and advanced copies of albums. And it didn't matter so much when I was still a little kid, or just always at the Palm Woods and when I went to the Palm Woods School. Everyone there was either on their way to being famous or, like me, famous in their own right (I was in a commercial or two. But everyone knew I was only famous because I was Kendall Knight's sister and had done interviews about my brother and stuff).

But the Palm Woods School was absolutely no good when I reached high school. For starters, I knew all the kids there, and they were all super annoying because they were actually famous for a reason and thought I didn't deserve to be there. Not that kids at a normal, regular school weren't annoying too, which, when they found out who my brother was, they were _more _annoying than the Palm Woods kids, but still. I'd rather be fawned over and used because of Kendall than looked down on and used because of Kendall.

After 1 year, my freshman year, at the Palm Woods School, I put my foot down. I was 15, and the boys of Big Time Rush were 21 (Mom wouldn't stand for them living alone even when they were 18). We didn't need to live at the Palm Woods anymore. The boys practically didn't. They were on tour, across America and all around the world nearly 365 days a year. So we should move, and I should be able to choose what school I wanted to go to.

Most people would be happy with a school where there was barely any work, homework, or learning in general. My brother Kendall and his posse (well, except maybe Logan who, before becoming a famous popstar, wanted to be a doctor. But popstar duties won out over a legit education) sure didn't care that they weren't going to a real school. In fact, I was originally the one who had begged my mom to let me go there. My mom had to work her butt off to get me in a flipping commercial when I was 10 so I could be considered "famous" and go. But like I said, I could only take so much from those kids there, kids I had known since I was 10, but who, in high school, suddenly didn't consider me "worthy".

And I wanted to be famous at first. Well, scratch that, I wanted loads of money; still do. But I never wanted to be famous as in _famous _like my big brother.

My brother and his best friends Logan, Carlos, and James-who were also more-or-less my brothers, seeing as I lived in an apartment with them for, oh, I don't know, 5 years, and when you live with people that long, you certainly get to know them. The thing was, though, I knew them, even though they were gone so much, because that's how fame works, but they didn't know me like they should have. Kendall and I used to be so close, when I actually had someone in the world, before Big Time Fame took over. My mom and I just moved into a little apartment in L.A. near both the Palm Woods and Rocque Records while the boys stayed in good ol' 2J, so she could "watch" them when they were here yet let them "have their space"-aka Big Time Rush, had a great time being famous. But it wasn't for me-even though, like I said, by default I _was_-and sometimes I resented the fact that they were, because it pretty much ruined my life without me even having a say.

I loved Kendall more than anything, and I was so happy he was happy-and even, for that matter, Carlos, James, and Logan-but it meant that I wasn't really happy, that because he was happy _I _was utterly depressed and alone. I had no real friends, because everyone just used me to get close to Kendall and the boys (especially girls. They're all: "Oh my GOD, you're KENDALL from BIG TIME RUSH'S sister? Oh my GOD, you HAVE to get me a date!" Even though these girls are, you know, underage, and BTR are, you know, _legal adults_. I mean, James, the womanizer of the group, wouldn't mind. And Carlos probably wouldn't mind either-my brother and Logan had girlfriends though).

At first when I meet people it's fine: Knight is a pretty common name, and my brother and I share virtually _no _resemblance. Where Kendall is fair and blonde with green eyes, I am tan skinned with dark brown eyes and medium-dark brown hair. It's always: "Your last name is Knight? Wouldn't that be _so _hilarious if you were related to Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush?" and I'm always just like: "Yeah, it would..." And I never say whether I am or not, but they always find out anyway. Maybe they went home and googled Kendall's life, or youtubed old BTR interviews I was featured in. Somehow they always found out, even though our last name is really the only thing that linked us.

When Kendall wasn't busy being a popstar, we could be best buds. Sometimes I even got to come along. Not while I was in school, and not as much as when I was 10 and 11, but honestly, I lived for tagging along on my brother's popstar adventures. Hanging with the boys I'd grown up with was the only time I didn't feel utterly alone anymore, the only time I even semi-belonged. Even though I usually just sat or stood there while they were performing, at least it was better than being home alone.

Because I'd faced the facts long ago. I couldn't have any friends outside of my brother and his friends. Because being hopelessly alone was so much better than being used, abused, and thrown around.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>What do you guys think? Should I continue? (I probably will anyway :p.) Let me know!<strong>****

******-Kylie******


	2. one

**one.**

Oh, Los Angeles High. The place where Palm Woods School wannabes go. The best place in the world to find queen bee bitches and jock horndogs. Ten times worse than any other public high school, because everyone here was under the delusion they were going to be big and famous. _I _had the better chance of becoming famous than anyone here; then again, I was the one with the super close connections, and at least they weren't rude to me like the Palm Woods kids, because they knew this too, and not only wanted to use me to meet BTR, but maybe make them famous too.

I stood in the lunch line, waiting to get a freaking sandwich. About 10 guys cut me to "stand by" their girlfriends, but I knew they were getting sandwiches too. I wanted to say something so bad, but I just turned my iPod up louder and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Turkey," I told the lunch lady when I finally got up to the food.

Finally the tools in front of me noticed because I'd spoken. "Katie!" the blonde whose name was Ashley or Brittany or Jessica or something like that said. I took out one headphone. "So I heard your brother and Big Time Rush are coming back to L.A. later this week. Think you could—"

"Piss off," I told her, taking my sandwich and heading as far from the cafeteria as I could. Everyone said I was the problem, that it was my attitude that was the reason for my having no friends. It was them. So maybe I had an attitude. If they all hadn't used me so many times when I was a naïve freshman fresh from the Palm Woods, maybe I wouldn't.

Okay, I'd always had an attitude, and that wouldn't change. But seriously. I used to LOVE L.A. I still do. It's just all the people I'd rather hang with are way more mature (i.e. out of high school).

I knew I'd get in trouble, but I didn't care. I headed outside and plopped down under a tree with my styrofoam tray. Normally I ate in the library, but even that was becoming less safe once people found out I was in there.

There was a guy sitting against the wall a little ways away from where I was under the tree. He looked up at me when I sat down. I knew he was a freak, like me, but I didn't know his name.

"Like, oh my God, you're that one guy in that one boy band's sister, like right?" the guy said, and I couldn't help but smile.

"My brother's name is Kendall, FYI. And if you're asking for a date with him or one of the boys, the answer is no, I'm not his sister."

The guy laughed. He was about to say something else but was interrupted when I got a text and turned my attention toward my phone.

_New Message_

_From: Kindle_

I hit read now.

_Hey sis, you in school today?_

_Yes_, I replied. _Why...?_

"So," the guy said, "I'm Liam." He held out his hand.

"Katie," I replied. "But, I guess you already knew that."

He leaned back against the wall and put his hands behind his head. He had snakebites and blue-green eyes. His bangs were swept to one side and covering most of his face in the "emo" fashion.

"Katie Knight," he said, "what brings you to the world of the outcasts? Why aren't you eating inside like everyone else?"

"Okay, first off, are you stalking me?" Seriously. "Second, why would I want to be in there with all those..." I didn't continue. He knew what I meant.

"Lemme guess. They all just 'like you' for your brother."

It may have been mean, but I said, "You know what? I can see why _you're _out here." I started to stand and leave, then thought better of it. I blew out a breath. "Sorry."

"It's cool. I get 'creep' all the time."

He was honestly too cute to look creepy, but he was seeming creepy... But I should have thought about hanging with the "freaks" sooner. At least I could have friends who liked me for _me_.

He was still laying back against the school building, with his arms bent behind his head, and even though it was a hot L.A. spring day, he had on a long sleeve flannel shirt over his t-shirt that said Sleeping With Sirens. But with his arms like that, his sleeves had moved up a little bit, and that's when I saw his wrists. Red. And practically sliced up.

He must've seen my gaze, because he too looked at his arm and then dropped both of them. I didn't know what to say after that; things had just turned awkward.

"Why do you do it?" I asked quietly. I genuinely wanted to know. Everyone had different reasons. "Because of them?"

"Don't kid yourself, Katie Knight," he replied snarkily. "I could care less what those bitches say and do."

He was masking it though, I heard it in his voice. That may not have been all, but that was at least part of the reason why.

"Hey, I don't judge," I said. "I'm just curious, that's all."

I looked down at my sandwich, then at my phone again. Nothing else from Kendall. Which got me wondering...

The bell rang, but it was loud enough to be heard from out here. I had to slip inside and blend with the crowd undetected so I didn't get detention or something. I hadn't eaten a bite of my sandwich, I noticed, as I started inside. I turned back to Liam. "You want this?"

He shook his head and I just shrugged.

* * *

><p>My phone vibrating woke me in Chemistry, my last period. I looked at the clock on the wall before I checked it; about 5 seconds until the bell rang. I quickly gathered my stuff and was out the door immediately when it rang; no way was I about to be swept in the crowd going down 3 flights of stairs.<p>

I didn't have time to check my phone till I made it out the glass doors beside the cafeteria.

_New Message  
>From: Kindle<em>

_Are you outside your school yet?_

I started replying, _what?_, but I looked up after _wh_—and there was my blonde brother, leaning against a black car, wearing sunglasses to cover his face (although the signature eyebrows were still visible, and every girl here would probably recognize him, so it was pointless).

I started running toward him. I waited to cry, "Kindle!" until I was up to him and being swept up in a flying hug. I was still really petite and light, so it wasn't a challenge at all for Kendall to lift me up and swing me around a bit.

"Hey, Sis," he said.

"What are you doing here? Without telling me? You're not supposed to be back in L.A. until Friday!"

Kendall smirked. "I wanted to surprise you and Mom. We actually finished up early, for once."

My happiness was short-lived when I realized he wouldn't even be coming back to the apartment with me and Mom, but going back to his own place.

"Aren't you sick of those boys? Don't you want to come stay with me and Mom for a change?"

He laughed and squeezed me tighter. "Same old little sis."

Right then James Diamond's head popped up from the driver side of the car. "Can we hurry it up here?" he said impatiently. "The last thing I want is to be stampeded by a bunch of high school kids." Almost all of their fans were high school kids. He dealt with that everyday. He was nuts.

"Yeah, right," I mumbled under my breath, but Kendall heard and chuckled. "Can you shut up, James?" Seriously, he knows I never get to see my big brother. You do _not _mess with our reunion. Even though I knew he was right, and we should high-tail it out of there...

James walked around the front of the car. "Hey, Katerz." He tweaked my nose.

"Don't call me, Katerz, _Jamesy._ I'm not 10 anymore."

James had on sunglasses too, and his fluffy hair covered the rest of his face, so I couldn't really see it. But I could see the amusement on my brother's, and he laughed loudly. "Ah, Katie. Some things never change."

Suddenly Logan Mitchell's voice came from the other side of the car. "Uh, guys?" I heard, just as I also heard cries of, "OH MY GOD KENDALL AND JAMES FROM BIG TIME RUSH!" "OH MY GOD THEY ARE SO SEXY LOOK AT JAMES'S MUSCLES OH MY GOD!" Just like that, no pauses or anything.

I looked up when Logan said that and when I heard the squealing and, fearing for our lives, screamed, "RUN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the great feedback guys! Love you all! (Stupid thing wouldn't let me add more than 1 exclamation point or question mark during the yelling -.-)<strong>

-**Kylie**


End file.
